Resignada a creer
by Yani Anderson
Summary: Kagome se encuentra a Inuyasha y Kikyo en el bosque. "Sin importar mis intentos, el resultado siempre será el mismo ¿Verdad?" Tal vez sea hora de dejarlo ir. – ¿Así que todo se resume a ser la segunda opción? – No sé en qué momento me hice demasiado vieja para esto- al final ella resultó ser igual que el resto de humanos. Sin valor. – Sesshomaru ¿Acaso alguna vez tú…?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es el primer Sesshxkag que escribo y la verdad es que este fic estuvo a punto de no ver la luz, así que estoy un tanto nerviosa; déjenme su opinión al respecto en un review.

La canción a la que hace referencia se llama Cuenta hasta diez y la toca la banda de División Minúscula. Tal vez la conozcan porque fue utilizada como soundtrack de la película No sé si cortarme las venas o dejarmelas largas.

Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el cielo plagado de estrellas de la época antigua y si su juicio no le fallaba eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. No tenía sueño pero sabía que con el amanecer deberían partir. Dirigió su mirada a un árbol, percatándose de que cierto personaje de ropas rojas no se encontraba cerca. Su cabeza volvió a recostarse en el suelo, al tiempo que liberaba un suspiro, sabía _con quién_ estaba ¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido esto ya? Nunca se molestó en llevar la cuenta pero estaba segura de que la cifra era muy elevada. No tenía sentido seguir llorando por las ausencias de Inuyasha y si tenía que decirlo, tampoco creía que fuese capaz de hacerlo. Desde hace un tiempo su amor por Inuyasha había ido mermando lentamente, y si bien, todavía le quería, porque aún no le olvidaba, ya no lo amaba. Su corazón se resignó a que el hanyo era un imposible y que nunca dejaría de amar a Kikyo.

Un recolector de almas cruzó el cielo, ella bufó. No podía dormir y quería dar un paseo por lo menos para cansarse lo suficiente y dormir pero no deseaba encontrarse con ese par. Después de pensárselo un momento decidió que sin importar lo que ellos hiciesen, eso no sería su problema; así que salió de la bolsa de dormir y se adentró en el bosque, llevándose con ella su arco y flechas en caso de tener compañía no deseada.

Caminaba sin prisas entre los árboles, mirando atenta cada detalle, las hojas moverse al ritmo del viento. Inuyasha, su sonrisa, los habituales keh, que tanto pronunciaba cuando discutían, a veces parecía que no eran capaces de estar ni un solo día sin pelear pero siempre, incluso después de uno de sus choques, si se metía en problemas él no dudaba en ir a rescatarla y ella confiaba ciegamente en que la salvaría. Recordó su primera noche de luna nueva, lloró por Inuyasha porque temió por su vida, se recostó en sus piernas mientras tenía fiebre. Lo permitió verlo en su estado más vulnerable incluso en medio de sus delirios le dijo que olía bien. Podía recordar tantas cosas que pasaron juntos. Entre ella e Inuyasha existía un lazo especial.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de pronto. No muy lejos de donde se hallaba se escuchaban ruidos que no alcanzaba a identificar. Sin tener muy claro que ocurría achicó la vista para tratar de distinguir alguna silueta mas no vio nada. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible se fue acercando cautelosamente hasta los arbustos de donde provenían. Su conciencia trató de aconsejarle que se abstuviera de meter sus narices allí, algo en su interior le pedía que no fuera. Su mano se apoyó en el arbusto mientras ella se ponía de rodillas para no ser vista y su cabeza se levantó un poco. Los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente ante la escena que se le presentaba y el jadeo de sorpresa murió en su garganta, incapaz de salir. Inuyasha embestía a Kikyo furiosamente, quien sólo podía respirar por la boca al tiempo que se aferraba a su espalda y cadera. Pequeños jadeos y grititos se escapaban de sus labios junto con su aliento. Anonadada y con un apretujon en su pecho se apresuró a salir de allí y alejarse todo lo posible.

¿Cómo no lo pensó? Claro que todo seguiría igual sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase ni tampoco si la fuerza de su sentir se incrementaba o si se apagaba. A su mente vino una dolorosa canción. _No se trata de sentir el frío sino de buscar el calor_ "Sin importar mis intentos, el resultado siempre será el mismo ¿Verdad?" Observaba la luna, tan tranquila y resplandeciente en una noche tan solitaria. Ya no tenía ganas de nada, se acababa de resignar a tener el amor de Inuyasha. _Cuenta hasta diez y piensa que el amor nunca se acaba, tan sólo cambia de cama._ Esbozando una sonrisa rota se dejó caer al pie de un árbol, apoyándose contra la corteza.

Miró a su alrededor, cortó una pequeña flor con desinterés se dedicó a quitar cada pétalo mientras tarareaba la canción. El crujir de hojas pisadas la distrajo de su labor, frente a ella se encontraba el Lord de las tierras del oeste, para su sorpresa Rin no iba con él ni tampoco su sirviente.

– Estas en mi camino humana – su tono era molesto, en sus ojos era legible el reproche pero no parecía ser contra ella. Kagome se preguntó hacia quién estaría dirigido.

– Pásale por donde quieras – respondió de la misma manera. Era suicida de su parte hablarle así al demonio.

Su ceño se arrugó por la respuesta recibida ¿Quién se creía ser?¿Cómo osaba hablarle de esa manera? La humana frente a él era valiente o estúpida, se inclinó por la segunda opción. _Podría matarte_ le dijo con la mirada. Sería muy sencillo, tomaría un par de segundos y no le rendiría cuentas a nadie. Volvió a mirar a la humana. Esa maldita ni siquiera se molestaba en prestarle atención sino que veía el cielo con ojos ausentes. Respiro lentamente al sentir una esencia diferente, a huesos y tierra, mezclándose con el aroma del bastardo de su medio hermano. Su mente no tardó en atar los cabos sueltos. Esa humana aparte de insolente y estúpida, desdichada. Perdió el interés en exigir respeto a su persona, algo similar a la empatía lo embargó. La observó a detalle, claro que comprendía cómo se sentía. No en exactamente la misma circunstancia, _un triángulo amoroso._ A una tierna edad conoció el sentimiento de pérdida y abandono de su padre a causa de otra mujer, una humana. Se sentó a su lado con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Su ceño fruncido se dirigió a la luna, reprochándole el mal sabor de boca que aún después del pasar de los años seguía inundando sus fauces hasta asquearlo cada que recordaba a su padre y su amante. Kagome volteo a verlo extrañada de que estuviese a su lado.

– ¿Así que todo se resume a ser la segunda opción?

– No sé en qué momento me hice demasiado vieja para esto.

– ¿Tirarás todo por la borda después de tanto tiempo? – al final ella resultó ser igual que el resto de humanos. Sin valor.

– Claro que no. Simplemente he decidido que sufrí suficiente. Lo intenté y si no resultó no fue por mi culpa – se quedó pensando en lo que la llevó allí – ¿Sesshomaru por qué desististe de obtener la espada de Inuyasha?

– Si mi padre la dejó fue para proteger al híbrido y su mujer humana. No quiero tener nada más que ver con ellos – ¿Nada más? Aquello implicaba una primera vez y ellos incluía a la madre de Inuyasha.

– Sesshomaru ¿Acaso alguna vez tú…?

– Yo descubrí las escapadas de mi padre, presenciar noches cómo está se convirtió en algo habitual. Estaba fuera de mi compresión. Ella no era como una concubina cualquiera, padre siempre regresaba a sus brazos. Poco después fue inseparable de esa mujer, visitándola cada noche cuando la luna alcanzaba su punto más elevado – Kagome no tenía palabras.

El amor podía ser tan tóxico, haciendo felices a unos a costa del sufrimiento de otros. Ambos perdieron a la persona amada en los brazos de otra. Aunque en realidad ella nunca tuvo a Inuyasha. Analizó a Sesshomaru a detalle, él e Inuyasha eran extremadamente parecidos, con distinta madre, el parecido se debía al padre. Se preguntó ¿Cómo vivir con la ausencia de un padre si tú eres su retrato? ¿Si basta con ver tu reflejo para recordarlo? ¿Cuántas veces habrían comparado a Sesshomaru con su padre?

– ¿Se puede saber qué tanto me miras humana?

Antes de que su mente trabajara en una respuesta un gruñido ensordecedor se escuchó desde lo profundo del bosque y muchas aves asustadas surgieron de entre los árboles. Sus miradas se cruzaron comprendiendo a que se debía. Se produjo un momento incómodo que fueron incapazces de romper.

– Nada. Al amanecer seguiré buscando los fragmentos, lo mejor será regresar a mi campamento. Adiós Sesshomaru.

El demonio se limitó a verla desaparecer entre el bosque.

¿Reviews?

¿Tomatazos?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

Bueno en realidad esta historia no iba a tener continuación, la había pensado como un capítulo único pero gracias a ustedes no se quedará como One-shot. Volví después de muchos días.

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente al sentir un escozor en su mejilla. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que su voz se detuvo en su garganta. Joder, podría jugar que se le dislocó la mandíbula.

– Eres un descarado – por el rabillo del ojo percibió que era Sango la que le reclamaba.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – tan sólo un segundo después fue levantado por las solapas de su traje. No había que ser un genio para saber que la mujer frente a él estaba encolerizada. No le faltaba mucho para darle el siguiente golpe. Shippo y Miroku observaban atónitos dudando intervenir.

– Eres tan cínico ¿Cómo puedes ir a revolcarte con Kikyo y volver como si nada?

– Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo.

Un segundo golpe se escuchó – ¿Crees que Kagome no siente nada? – los dientes de la exterminadora rechinaban de coraje.

– Lo dices como si mi único propósito fuese herirla.

A unos cuentos metros un bostezo se hizo presente – ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Aún es muy temprano – Kagome se frotaba lentamente los ojos pero al ver a Inuyasha colgando del puño de su amiga el sueño se alejó de golpe.

Se apresuró a llegar a ellos. No podía creer lo que veía. En la mejilla de Inuyasha estaba marcada a exactitud cada uno de los dedos de Sango en color rojo – Inuyasha ¿Estás bien? – se permitió tocar la zona afectada, estaba caliente y comenzaba a hincharse – Shippo moja un trapo y dámelo – el pequeño zorrito asintió y rebuscó en su mochila amarilla. Su vista regreso a la exterminadora que mantenía preso al hanyo. Hizo una mueca y con cierta indecisión dijo – Sango…sólo…ya no lo golpees, anda suéltalo.

– Lo mejor será que comencemos a caminar. Señorita Kagome ¿siente la presencia de algún fragmento? – intervino el monje para dispersar el ambiente. La aludida negó – Entonces hay que movernos.

El grupo caminaba tranquilamente. De vez en cuando Inuyasha volteaba a su espalda y se encontraba con la feroz mirada de la castaña. Por otra parte, no se atrevía a correr el rostro en dirección a Kagome. Sabía que ella estaba enterada de dónde estuvo anoche y lo que hizo y no necesariamente por lo ocurrido en la mañana. Respiro profundo. El olor de Kagome estaba acompañado de el de Sesshomaru, era leve pero lo percibía; sin embargo no tenía el valor para cuestionarle nada y de cierta manera el que ella se mostrara tan tranquila lo mantenía inseguro, como un cachorro sin saber qué hacer.

– Chicos siento un fragmento de la esfera y se acerca por el este.

Ante dichas palabras todos se tensaron, esperando al mínimo movimiento. Entre los arbustos apareció un escorpión negro de tamaño colosal.

– ¿No se supone que esas cosas son diminutas? – dijo el hanyo al saltar para evitar ser picado.

– Probablemente creció gracias al fragmento – el monje buscaba perforar al animal con su bastón.

– Keh. Ni con ese tamaño durará mucho.

El animal no dudó en levantar sus tenazas intentando agarrar alguna presa.

– El fragmento se encuentra en el lomo.

– ¡Hiraikotsu!

El boomerang gigante atrancó una tenaza antes de volver a las manos de su propietaria. La bestia emitió un chillido ensordecedor y su cola se dirigió hacia su agresor dispuesta a inyectar su veneno. La castaña no se percató de eso por recibir su arma, sus ojos vieron desesperados el aguijón a escasos metros de su rostro.

El bastón de Miroku se abrió camino en la extensión del escorpión, antes de llegar a la tenaza, clavándose en el suelo, al tiempo que Kagome soltaba una flecha a la cola que al recibir el impacto estalló para que en un último ataque Inuyasha rompiese al animal con sus garras justo por la mitad.

Los restos de la criatura cayeron al suelo. Kagome se inclinó a retirar el fragmento del interior de la carne. El sonido de un golpe captó su atención y se irguió en su dirección. La nariz del medio demonio tenía una pequeña cortada y Sango acomodaba el hiraikotsu en su espalda. Entrecerró los ojos, sospechando


End file.
